The lengths of the sides of a triangle are 6 cm, 7 cm and 9 cm.  In a similar triangle whose perimeter is 110 cm, what is the length of the longest side, in centimeters?
Answer: Let the ratio of side lengths between the similar triangle and the given triangle be $x$, so the lengths of the similar triangle are $6x$, $7x$, and $9x$.  We are given that $6x+7x+9x=110$; solving yields $x=\frac{110}{(6+7+9)} = \frac{110}{22}=5$.  The length of the longest side is thus $9x = 9 \cdot 5 = \boxed{45}$.